1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a miniature microscope objective for a miniature microscope array, and particularly to a miniature objective preferably including 2–4 lenses, having a numerical aperture between 0.4 and 0.9 and a magnification of around 12 or less, such that the design features a low magnification-to-numerical aperture ratio, e.g., below 30, and further preferably has a large field of view-to-diameter ratio, e.g., more than 0.1.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Miniaturization of microscope objective optics has many potential applications in imaging. It is the enabling technology for the construction of a microscope array such as the miniature microscope array (MMA). Moreover, miniature microscope objective designs for MMA have certain characteristics that are uncommon from typical microscope objectives.
For example, it is recognized in the present invention that it would be advantageous to have a miniature microscope objective for MMA that is small in diameter, while maintaining a large field of view (FOV)-to-diameter ratio. It is further recognized in the present invention that it would be further advantageous if such objective had sufficient magnification to achieve certain resolution, while not having an excessive magnification such that the image size would grossly exceed the diameter of the optics. From a practical viewpoint, it is also desired to have a miniature microscope objective for MMA that can be constructed easily and that is cost effective.